


Damnation | Redemption

by UnderscoreMax



Series: Nathanduin Challenge [3]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Self-Doubt, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderscoreMax/pseuds/UnderscoreMax
Summary: Nathanos thinks he'll be damned if Anduin knew what he's done.(follow up to day one, Forgetting | Remebering)
Relationships: Nathanos Blightcaller/Anduin Wrynn
Series: Nathanduin Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928950
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: Nathanduin Prompt Event 2020





	Damnation | Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> thank you izzy for giving me ideas even though you aren't in the fandom, you're wonderful.

Anduin had long since been asleep, Nathanos drifting in and out of consciousness for the past several hours. He had noticed the younger falling back asleep and shifted them around the night before, Anduin now laying on his chest, curled around him. 

The first rays of sunlight were flickering over the ocean, lightening the room a bit. Nathanos sighed, combing his fingers through Anduin's hair as he slept. He looked down, smiling softly when Anduin pressed his face even closer to Nathanos' chest, trying to worm his way to more warmth.

"Sometimes, I wish I could tell you things, I wish what I did was forgivable." he started, staring off blankly, "You deserve to know everything, but I'm too damn selfish to tell you. I'd be damned in a heartbeat, and I understand why."

Anduin didn't stir.

"When Sylvanas found me, the first time, I had gone rabid. The Lich King can't control your mind if you've gone completely insane, I suppose. But I tried to hurt her, all the rangers with her, and she stayed with me until I was myself again, or as close as I could come. My skin was falling off, and my bones were showing, which wasn't that unusual for the undead, but it's a far cry from how I am now."

He paused, looking back down to the still sleeping human.

"He was my cousin, you know? Really was a lot closer to a little brother that I never had, but he was family. He was all I had left. I had promised to protect him when I joined the farstriders. I told him that I was leaving not because I wanted to, but because I could better protect the family if I learned from the elves.

And I- I was the one who killed him. She told me I had to, that it was the only way for me to survive, that the undead had no reason to protect the living. She may have been my queen, but I should have tried harder, I should've pushed back more. Maybe he'd still be alive if I had."

He looked down again, watching as Anduin slowly picked up his head. Nathanos' stomach dropped. What had he done? He'd gone and told Anduin the worst thing he'd done.

Anduin blinked up at him with those far too trusting eyes, his palm running casually over Nathanos' torso.

Nathanos opened his mouth before closing it, and opening again to speak. "I- I'm sorry, I shouldn't've done that I'm- fuck," he stuttered out, far from how he normally looked and sounded.

Anduin's brows scrunched in concern. "When Garrosh crushed me under the Divine Bell, I had spent so long pleading with him beforehand. I had already been beaten, my arm was broken, and so many things were bleeding, I can't even really remember it clearly. No matter what I asked of him, Garrosh still followed through, trying to kill me." He looked up to see Nathanos squinting in confusion.

"Sometimes, we don't have a choice in what happens, even when it seems like we might. Sometimes I still look back to that and wonder if I could've just done something differently, if I could've said something different, maybe I wouldn't hurt all the time, maybe Garrosh could've been saved, had I just been better."

With a deep breath in, Nathanos stared away from Anduin.

"I'm not gonna hate you for your past, Nath."

"You would be wise to do so."

Anduin scoffed, "Whoever said I was wise? I should have words with them." For a moment he just looked the man over. Anduin slowly uncurled himself from around Nathanos, just enough to be able to move closer to his face. A hand cupping his cheek pulled Nathanos' attention over, just before a soft kiss was pressed to his lips. Anduin smiled as he pulled away, and brought his head back down to rest on Nathanos' chest, "It's too early to be awake, my dear."


End file.
